Heartless & Broken
by Mcenny24
Summary: His newfound arrogance is something the befuddled me so. His chipper expression was no longer vividly sketched in my mind. A new more eerie smirk had formed as if he was the cat stalking his pray. I had once loved this ….
1. Chapter 1

This heartfelt gut wrenching story is based on two young lovers stuck in the dark days of love and beyond .  
It is told by an old woman by the name of Ava Brigands who now is 91 years of age. She is sharing the one story she holds closest to her heart to her now 16 year old granddaughter who is soon going to her first prom with the one she says she " loves ". This is her effort to make Lillian Rayland ( her granddaughter ) understand true love and to never use the word LOVE loosely.


	2. Chapter 2

His newfound arrogance is something the befuddled me so. His chipper expression was no longer vividly sketched in my mind. A new more eerie smirk had formed as if he was the cat stalking his pray. I had once loved this …. This sort of creature with no hint of emotion left in his almost life like body. Had I brought this awful fate upon the one I held dearest to my heart…. I could only imagine the pain .

Today was not a ordinary day for the all ways rowdy and spontaneous Ava Hardly better known as " Sass " for so much more then her back talk to all, but well …. no won . Even she dared disobey The infamous Spot Colon before and while he was " king of it all " at least he thought so . His so called " shell " was nothing she could see straight through. Underneath all of the tough stares and harsh remarks was an actual human being with feelings and laughter hidden from all but her.

You see Ava was only seven when her parents were murdered by a man she knew or heard nothing of. The only words uttered during that horrible night as she hid under her parents bed of fright was " The World one day will pay ". These words corrupted her dreams or nightmares as so many would call them as she slept on empty stairwells or apartment fire escapes of the cold and hard world the call New York City. The city liked to take prisoners and she was not going to be one of them. She had lived once before in Brooklyn barely remembering it now. Returning had brought back a feeling though … something indescribable like the city wanted or needed her here.

This night she chouse the wrong fire escape to mess with. Now at the age of ten Ava had earned a name for herself as the " walker " roaming and selling as she pleased . Selling newspapers of course. She had her offers of a home refusing all. Sass , which was given to her by a boy by the name of Race , had hopped a fence and began to climb the ladder until reaching the second floor of the building stretching as she hung her feet over the railing. He mind began to race bringing back thoughts of that night 3 years ago. She thought of how she somehow could have stopped it.. done something. Before her mind could come back to reality someone tugged on her , pulling her into the open window . Looking up she came face to face with the one boy she had befriended . Never thinking she would see him again she stood in astonishment speechless. " Wow no words… that's a first from you " the buy said in a strong Italian accent . " aren't you gonna say hello to the guy who gave ya your name "

" Racetrack " she squeaked leaping into his arms . She hadn't been his happy since last July when she earned 5.00 in a week during the assassination of some real important rich guy .

" How ya been doll face " he said smiley once she released him from the tightest hug he'd ever gotten.

" Better … what ya doin her in Brooklyn " she asked expecting an interesting answer since Race never did enjoy Brooklyn much because of something very long ago , but that's a whole other story.

" Jack needed to talk with Spot bout something important wanted me to tag along "

" Whats that important that he's gotta come dis late to talk to some hot faced freak "

Race spurted out a laugh as two boys walked into the room.

" Who's ya friend Racey and can I have some fun too "


End file.
